List of Increase 1635 passengers
English immigrant ship Increase. Sailed for New England in April 1635. One of many Immigrant Ships of New England. List of Known Passengers 117 Passengers recorded 13-17 April 1635: # George Bacon "mason" (43) # Samuel Bacon - child (12) # John Bacon - child (8) # Susan Bacon - child (10) # Thomas Jostlin - husbandman (43) # Rebecca Jostlin - wife (43) # Elizabeth Ward - Servant (Jostlin) (38) # Rebecca Jostlin - child (18) # Dorothy Jostlin - child (11) # Nathaniel Jostlin - child (8) # Elizabeth Jostlin - child (6) # Mary Jostlin - child (1) # William Rusco - husbandman (41) # Rebecca Rusco - wife (40) # Sara Rusco - child (9) # Mary Rusco - child (7) # Samuel Rusco - child (5) # William Rusco - child (1) # Thomas Page - tailor (29) # Elizabeth Page- wife (28) # Thomas Page - child (2) # Katherine Page - child (1) # Edward Spurkes - servant (Page) (22) # Katherine Taylor - servant (Page) (24) # Samuel Andrewes (37) - "Robert Cordell, goldsmith in Lambart Street sent them away" # Robert Nancy (22) - "Robert Cordell, goldsmith in Lambart Street sent them away" # Robert Sankey (30) - "Robert Cordell, goldsmith in Lambart Street sent them away" # James Gibbons (21) - "Robert Cordell, goldsmith in Lambart Street sent them away" # Jane Andrewes (30) - Wife of Samuel (above) # Ellyn Longe (20) - Servant (Andrewes) # Jane Andrewes - child (3) # Elizabeth Andrewes - child (2) # Thomas Bloggett - glover (30) # Susan Bloggett - wife (37) # Daniel Bloggett - child (4) # Samuel Bloggett - child (1) # Thomas Chittingden - linen weaver (51) # Rebecca Chittingden - wife (40) # Isack Chittingden - child (10) # Henry Chittingden - child (6) # Samuel Morse (1581-1654) - Husbandman (50), #3 on the Dedham Founders Compact # Elizabeth Morse (1579-1654) - wife (48) # Joseph Morse (1613-1652) - child (20) # Elizabeth Daniels (1633-1722)- child (2) - (Granddaughter of the Morse's, Daughter Elizabeth married to Robert Daniels (c1592-1655). They came to New England in the following year.) # Philemon Dalton - linen weaver (45) # Hanna Dalton - wife (35) # Samuel Dalton - child (5) # William White - child? (14) - (unaccompanied minor?) # Marthaw Marvyn (1600-1678) (sic) - Husbandman (35) - First Settler of Hartford CT, First Settler of Norwalk CT. # Elizabeth Marvin (1603-1681) - Wife (31) # Elizabeth Marvyn - sister of Matthew or redundant listing? - (31) # Mathew Marvyn (1626-1712) (sic) - child (8) # Mary Marvyn - child (6) # Sara Marvyn - child (3) # Hanna Marvyn - child (6mo) # John Warner (1615-1679) - (20) signed 1637 Providence Compact, returned to England in 1652. TO be continued for passengers #57-117. (#94-99) Family of Simon Eyre (1587-1658), Surgeon. Research Notes This table details the roll of passengers of the Increase, which sailed from London in April, 1635, bound for New England. The ship arrived safe at Massachusetts Bay, although some of the persons listed below may not have debarked. The rolls represent persons who were ready to embark at the date of record, which often preceded the actual sailing by several weeks. Some may have decided not to sail. Some servants may have run away. And there usually was some loss of life among the passengers from disease and malnutrition during the passage. # This information was transcribed in the 19th century by Michael Tepper from records found in London, the Public Rolls Office, formerly at Carleton Ride. # Passengers of the Increase - Winthrop Society References Summary He was a passenger on the English ship [[List of Increase 1635 passengers | Increase]], which sailed from London in April, 1635, bound for New England. The ship arrived safe at Massachusetts Bay. Passenger list information was transcribed in the 19th century by Michael Tepper from records found in London, the Public Rolls Office, formerly at Carleton Ride. Category: Passenger ships of the United Kingdom Category: Migrant ships Category: Exploration ships of England Category: English colonization of the Americas